Amantes y Enemigos
by Malfoys red-haired lover
Summary: FIC COMPARTIDO CON VALERY RYDDLE. Ginny, una chica aristócrata que siempre es presionada por sus padres a escoger a un pretendiente, conocerá a un chico que la hará olvidarse del duque amigo de la familia, después de vivir una terrible experiencia.
1. Chapter 1

Como Hola chicos y chicas. Esta vez hemos venido Valery Ryddle y yo, a dejarles esta magnífica historia que hemos ideado, uniendo las ideas de ambas y que esperamos sinceramente que lo disfruten mucho y que nos dejen sus comentarios en sus bellos reviews que esperamos con ansias de recibir en gran cantidad.

Aquí les presentamos nuestra idea en este fanfic, que lo disfruten:

Amantes y Enemigos

Capítulo 1: Lo prohibido

El sol brillaba cálidamente en esa hermosa mañana en que el cielo estaba completamente despejado, la brisa traía consigo los olores de la primavera y el bienestar, y los árboles llenos de flores y frutos se mecían ante el dulce arrullo del viento.

Movía divertida sus pies entre la blanca arena, haciendo figurillas con los dedos, con los pies y las manos, mientras que el viento jugaba por su cuenta con su vestido azul cielo y sus sedosos y largos cabellos rojizos de un lado a otro, mientras ella se movía, corría y jugueteaba con la suave arena abajo sus pies, hasta terminar caminando a la orilla del mar, con apenas los pies sumergidos en el agua y sintiendo en ellos la corriente del agua y la suave arena en la que dejaba marcadas sus pisadas.

-Pequeña-murmuró una voz profunda tras ella, sobresaltándola.

-Ha-Harry-tartamudeo Virgine Weasley sin poder evitar sonrojarse al ver el brillo de los ojos verdes del joven que estaba parado frente a ella-Perdón… Duque de Godric, me ha asustado–

Harry rió haciéndola sonrojar aún más-Soy Harry nada más… o acaso quieres que te llame Baronesa de Renfrew-

-¡No!-dijo de golpe, para luego bajar la cabeza aún más apenada ante la carcajada que soltó Harry.

-Dime… que hace una dama por aquí… y por lo que veo sin nadie que te acompañe-murmuró Harry alzándole el rostro con suavidad.

-Yo… yo… quería respirar-murmuró mirándolo a los ojos.

-Comprendo-susurró. Ginny inconcientemente se acercó más a él y puso sus manos sobre su pecho… -Sé que es diferente ser "libre"… en estos tiempos… y con 6 hermanos…-Los ojos de Harry brillaron extrañamente mientras observaba los labios de la chica…-¿Tú padre sigue consiguiéndote un arreglo matrimonial?-Ginny asintió lentamente mientras que sus labios se entreabrían inconcientemente

¿qué daño puede hacer?-murmuró acortando la distancia que había entre ambos y posando sus labios sobre los de ella. El beso, que en un principio fue dulce y cálido, se torno apasionado… ambos desbordaban la pasión y la necesidad que sentían de aquella demostración de afecto… se besaban como dos jóvenes enamorados, con toda la emoción posible.

Ginny comenzó a sentir un gozo indescriptible en su interior, una inmensa ansiedad y una enorme felicidad en aquellos momentos en los que se encontraba en brazos del pelinegro… un momento que sólo había podido imaginar, pues desde hacía un par de años, había comenzado a crecer en ella un sentimiento especial por el muchacho que había guardado en su interior, al verlo como algo completamente imposible.

Harry se separó de ella repentinamente y completamente nervioso comenzó a negar con un movimiento de cabeza y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-no, esto no está bien- comenzó a decir tratando de alejarse de la chica

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la pelirroja intrigada

-no puedo hacer esto- en ese momento, en que el pelinegro trataba torpemente de caminar, la chica se dio cuenta de su estado de embriaguez y comenzó a sentirse frustrada, de que aquel beso fuera producto del exceso de alcohol en el muchacho

-Ginny, lo lamento, no puedo hacerle eso a Katherin, no soy capaz de hacer semejante barbaridad-

-Harry… yo- tartamudeaba tratando de explicarse

-no digas nada- la cortó Harry – yo soy quien lo lamenta, lamento ponerte en esta situación Ginny, pero no voy a hacerlo. Estoy casado y no pienso fallarle a mi esposa. Adiós Ginny- terminó el pelinegro y entre tambaleos se alejó del lugar dejando atrás a la pelirroja completamente estática y con las lágrimas comenzando a asomarse por sus ojos

-¿Por qué Harry?- susurró la muchacha comenzando a temblar y tratando de retener la frustración que comenzaba a embargarla- ¿Por qué me haces esto?-

-vaya, vaya- intervino una voz masculina detrás de ella con un tono completamente burlesco- que escena tan interesante-

-¿disculpe?- contestó la muchacha girándose hacia el hombre, y descubriendo a un joven alto, de piel blanca, cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises, fríos y orgullosos, al igual que su carácter

-que no pude evitar escuchar su interesante conversación con aquel hombre- continuó el joven sin cambiar su tono y acercándose a la muchacha- imagino que debe ser duro ser apartada de aquella manera-

-¿a que se refiere?- preguntó asustada

-vamos, no soy ningún ingenuo. ¿cree que es fácil engañar a alguien que la ha visto besarse con el duque de Godric?- comenzó a reirse

-¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar la chica sin comprender

-después de verla con tan elegante vestimenta y besarse tan intensamente con el duque se puede llegar a la más lógica conclusión, me refiero a que debe ser duro para la querida del duque ser despreciada de aquella manera-

-¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme de esa manera?- estalló enfadada

-pensaba que tal vez pudiésemos llegar a un arreglo ahora que ha perdido a su cliente- dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de la barbilla

-¡quíteme las manos de encima!- gritó la muchacha apartando la mano del joven bruscamente-¡que no sabe con quien está hablando!-

-vaya, creí que eso ya me había quedado más que claro- afirmó después de una carcajada

-¡está completamente equivocado!- la chica se apartó de él dirigiéndole una mirada de odio- ¡y escúcheme bien por que yo no seré su querida! ¡Nunca!- terminó la muchacha y rápidamente se echó a correr en dirección a la mansión mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos. El joven se quedó simplemente de pie, viéndola correr mientras dibujaba una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Ginny llegó hasta su habitación y cayó sobre su cama mientras dejaba que las lágrimas continuaran cayendo rebeldes a empapar su rostro. Tocó sus labios con la yema de los dedos recordando el beso que le había dado Harry con mucha nostalgia, ya que ahora sentía una amarga sensación, no sólo en la boca, sino también en su interior. Se sentía completamente miserable, pues no sólo el hombre que amaba en secreto la había ilusionado tan tontamente con un simple beso, sino que también, ahora otro hombre la había creído la querida de Harry… una cualquiera… una mujer fácil…. Y la había humillado, la había ofendido y la había hecho sentir basura.

Después de llorar durante un par de horas, en que el anochecer había llegado, finalmente se quedó dormida, pero aún se sentía atormentada en sus sueños en los que la imagen de Harry y de aquel hombre no la dejaban en paz, y la persiguieron durante toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, cerca del medio día, la pelirroja encontró un momento ideal en el que salió de la mansión con cautela de no ser descubierta y huyó de nuevo a la playa que se encontraba cerca y ahí comenzó a caminar con completa melancolía, pensando en varias cosas mientras dejaba que el agua jugara con sus pies desnudos.

-milady- la llamaba una mujer un tanto mayor que ella, de esbelta figura y elegante porte

-¿Qué ocurre Anne?- preguntó despreocupada mientras caminaba

-sabe que esto no está bien, su padre podría molestarse-

-no comprendo cual es el problema-

-una dama no corre entre la arena como cualquier niña campesina- respondió ofendida

-es absurdo, no tiene nada de malo caminar de vez en cuando y despejarse-

-pero no lo hace una dama de posición milady y en estas condiciones-

-¿Cuál es la razón de parecer una muñeca todo el tiempo?-

-su padre espera que se case, y con un hombre de buena posición, debe comportarse como la dama que sus padres esperan, a la altura de su nombre-

-es que una dama no puede hacer nada más que parecer una figurilla de porcelana- contestó desafiante- yo quiero algo más en mi vida, habiendo tantas cosas por hacer- terminó bajando la cabeza

-ah milady- suspiró la mujer- sé cómo se siente, en algún momento todos nos sentimos igual, pero comprenda las situaciones-

-es injusto- respondió la chica dando una leve patada al agua- debo mantenerme encerrada todo el tiempo, haciendo cosas sin importancia como bordar y tejer solo para cuidar un nombre que no me ha hecho feliz-

-es su destino por haber nacido bajo el techo de la nobleza-

-a veces desearía que mi familia fuese campesina, pienso que incluso ellos, a pesar de todo tienen una mejor vida-

-yo no estaría tan segura de ello milady-

-por lo menos gozan de más libertad que yo- rió irónica

-y dígame- comenzó la mujer después de un silencio- ¿Qué piensa hacer en el baile de esta noche?-

¿Por qué lo preguntas?- la pelirroja parecía no entender el mensaje que su dama de compañía trataba de darle

-sabe que su padre ha invitado a prestigiadas familias del extranjero para conseguirle un pretendiente, y hasta ahora se las ha arreglado para rechazar a todos los partidos que se le han presentado-afirmó la mujer y la pelirroja suspiró con tristeza

-no sé lo que ocurrirá hoy, ya pensaré en algo para librarme de esto-

-milady- llamó la mujer deteniendo su caminata- me parece que es hora de regresar, aún tenemos que prepararla para el baile, además, habrá problemas si sus padres no la encuentran en sus aposentos-

-está bien- contestó de mala gana y caminando de regreso a la mansión de los Weasley que se encontraba a pocos metros de la costa

Entrar a la mansión sin ser descubierta no fue difícil, ya estaba acostumbrada a la rutina, aunque Anne estaba en completo desacuerdo, ya que no era la manera de ser de una dama, escalar como cualquier niño los árboles. Pero así era, mientras la dama de compañía entraba por atrás fingiendo haber salido por un encargo de la señorita Weasley, Ginny escalaba el alto árbol que daba a su habitación y entraba por la ventana.

Entró en la amplísima habitación decorada con colores beige, pisos de madrea, los muebles, las sillas y las mesitas de caoba, así como la bella puerta tallada. La cama, de mediano tamaño, tenía hermosas cobijas blancas, una cabecera también tallada y amplios armarios en los que tenía guardado todo su guardarropa y sus joyas.

Inmediatamente, ambas mujeres se dirigieron al cuarto de baño y ahí, la pelirroja tomó su baño con aceite de rosas y después comenzaron a vestirla con un hermoso vestido amplio color lila, adornado con una franja dorada en la falda, así como los bordes de las amplias mangas y el cuello del vestido. El cabello rojo fuego, una de las sirvientas se encargó de recogérselo en media coleta, levemente ondulado y adornado con pequeñas flores color lila, y un leve maquillaje.

Pronto se escucharon tres toques en la puerta de su habitación y contestó con un "adelante" y pronto un chico con el color de cabello igual al de ella y un poco mayor apareció en la habitación.

-hola hermanita- saludó el chico

-hola Ron- contestó la muchacha desde la ventana, en la que se encontraba observando el exterior

-no hacías ruido, comencé a preguntarme si estabas en casa- rió el muchacho

-estaba leyendo un libro- se excusó la chica

-¿lista?- preguntó el chico extendiéndole el brazo

-vamos- respondió la muchacha aceptando el brazo de su hermano

Abajo, en el salón, ya se escuchaba la música del baile y el murmullo de las personas que abiertamente conversaban de diversos temas. Su familia esperaba al pie de las escaleras, con bellas sonrisas en sus rostros al igual que siempre.

-hola Gin- saludó Bill el mayor de los 7 hermanos y acercándose a abrazar a su hermana

-hola Bill- contestó tensa

-¿lista?- preguntó su hermano sabiendo el sufrimiento por el que pasaba su pequeña hermana cada vez que se presentaban aquellas situaciones en las que sus padres se esmeraban en conseguirle marido, pero los ojos cristalinos de su hermana le indicaron el nerviosismo por que estaba pasando

-eso quisiera- murmuró aferrándose al brazo de su hermano mientras giraba el rostro hacia su familia tratando de sonreírles con la tranquilidad que no tenía

-sólo trata de alejarte de los ancianos viudos y todo saldrá bien- comentó entre dientes hacia le pelirroja mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Ginny rió por el comentario y apretó la mano en señal de agradecimiento por tratar de calmar sus nervios

-¿lista?-preguntó esta vez su padre mientras se acercaba a ellos; la sonrisa tan radiante que tenía en sus labios aplacó por completo cualquier réplica que la joven pudo haber hecho

Odiaba esas fiestas cuyo propósito era buscarle un buen marido acorde a las expectativas de sus padres. Se sentía un objeto en venta para el mejor postor, y sus padres luchaban hasta el cansancio por hacerla entender que "se tenía que casar" por que estaba envejeciendo… y a pesar de contar con 23 años de edad, en los que no sentía el peso de los años, era obvio que ya no podía alargar más las cosas, pues la edad apropiada para contraer matrimonio ya estaba pasando para ella y por esa razón sus padres se apresuraban tanto para conseguirle pretendientes… pero tenía que aceptar su destino… aunque éste no fuera como ella esperaba.

-lista- respondió suspirando resignada

Los siguientes 40 minutos fueron los más pesados de su vida, se paseó por toda la estancia del brazo de su padre, siendo presentada a varios hombres jóvenes (y otros no tanto) que la miraban de una forma que le causaba repulsión. Trataba de sonreír a todos aquellos hombres, pero mientras pasaban más los minutos, más difícil para ella era disimular su falsa sonrisa

-iré por algo para beber- se excusó con su padre cuando se dirigían a otro grupo de personas

-pero hija…- Ginny se escabulló de ahí antes de que su padre pudiera replicar

La pelirroja sintió un inmenso alivio al llegar a la mesa de las bebidas donde dos sirvientas, con apropiadas vestimentas para el evento, servían a los invitados. Ginny tomó presurosa la copa que le tendieron, y bebió casi todo el contenido de un sorbo; olvidándose por completo de los modales propios de una dama que tanto le habían inculcado, y sintiendo el licor correr por su garganta acompañado se una sensación de alivio

-¡vaya! Tenemos sed esta noche- murmuró una firme y grave voz a sus espaldas, sobresaltándola

Se giró para encontrarse con un joven hombre, de no más de 25 años, esbelto, de ojos azules que tenían un brillo de calidez y una coqueta sonrisa en sus labios. Ginny sonrió de verdad por primera vez en la noche, mirando al atractivo joven enfrente de ella.

-¡por dios!- comenzó el joven- que mal educado he sido, le ruego me disculpe… soy Sir Logan- se presentó inclinándose cortésmente y la pelirroja inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo- Baronesa de Renfrew, Virgine Weasley- murmuró el joven sin perder la sonrisa y proceder a besar la mano de la pelirroja

-y dígame, Sir Logan, como es que…- Ginny se olvidó de lo que iba a decir cuando sus ojos se toparon con unos verde esmeralda. Harry James Potter, el Duque de Godric acababa de llegar. Llevaba puesta una túnica color vino, y platicaba alegremente con su hermano Ron, cerca de la entrada

Harry le dirigió media sonrisa en forma de saludo, Ginny estaba a punto de regresarle la sonrisa cuando vio a Katherin, la esposa de Harry, acercarse a él y tomarlo del brazo.

El rostro de la pelirroja palideció con rapidez.

-¿se encuentra bien?- Ginny apartó la mirada de ellos y trató de ignorar aquella incómoda sensación que comenzó en su interior y giró su vista hacia Sir Logan, quien parecía preocupado

-s-si- balbuceó parpadeando rápidamente para tratar de evitar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo había podido besar a Harry sabiendo que él estaba casado?

-milady…- llamó de nuevo el hombre, Ginny trató de apartar aquellos pensamientos y concentrarse en el joven frente a ella; Sir Logan parecía preocupado y sostenía su mano con suma delicadeza- ¿se encuentra bien?-

-lo siento, yo… creo que estoy bien- respondió al fin. La sonrisa de alivio que apareció en los labios del joven la hizo sonreír también

-¿quiere que le traiga algo de beber?-

-por favor- contestó la chica apretando su mano, se sentía segura y tranquila al ver a los ojos del chico, y eso la reconfortó de momento, al final, uno de los pretendientes que tenía le agradaba. Logan le sonrió dulcemente antes de retirarse por las bebidas

El resto de la velada, Ginny hizo lo posible por permanecer alejada de Harry y Katherin, además de tratar de que Sir Williams (un hombre pomposo y de edad avanzada) no diera con ella, y poco después se encontraba platicando cómodamente con Sir Logan en un lado del salón. Los ojos de Sir Logan, su sonrisa y su carácter la hicieron olvidar todas las preocupaciones que la abordaban al iniciar la velada. Y en ese momento le quedó claro que si su padre la obligaba a escoger a un esposo, escogería a Sir Logan… por muchas razones

-vaya… quedé tan hechizado por tan encantadora mirada que perdí la noción del tiempo…- murmuró Logan, Ginny le sonrió a cambio por su comentario y cuando estaba a punto de agradecerle su amabilidad, una voz fría y burlesca la interrumpió

-espero no arruinar este momento- Ginny se giró lentamente para encontrarse con unos penetrantes ojos grises

¡Era él! Gritó en su mente, el mismo hombre que había visto esa misma tarde y que la había visto besarse con Harry, el mismo que la había humillado, llamándola la querida del Duque.

-tú…- murmuró sintiendo la ira recorrer su cuerpo

-vaya, debe ser mi día de suerte, parece ser que aún me recuerdas-

**Fin del chap.**

Esto es todo por el momento, pronto regresaremos con el segundo capítulo, estaremos esperando sus comentarios con ansias, así que comiencen a mandar sus reviews.

Bueno.. me presento.. Valery Ryddle.. amiga de la loca.. digo Scandra jajja :p y digamos que me obliga a escribir un fic con ella TT jajaja no, no es cierto; solo estamos experimentando para ver como quedan nuestras ideas juntas…. Parece que van por buen camino no creen? Dejen rr para saber que es lo que piensan sobre el fic.. yyyy.. Diana…te dedico mi aportación en este fic.. t estimo molt.! Te voy a extrañar cariño! TT odio la escuelaaa jajajaja…espero verte pronto. Y DEJEN RR o les llegaran maldiciones! XDD jajaja buenoo.. no; pero dejen rr sii? Bueno me despido .. cuídense espero verlos pronto.

(Presidente de la Asociación DeRRNoCuNaYMuD XDDD anotense! XDDDD)


	2. propuesta de matrimonio

Mil disculpas por la demora. Finalmente hemos regresado con el nuevo capítulo. Esperamos que comprendan lo mucho que la escuela puede atrasar las actualizaciones, pero más vale tarde que nunca.

Capítulo #2 "propuesta de matrimonio"

-vaya, debe ser mi día de suerte, parece ser que aún me recuerdas- contestó sarcástico el joven rubio- Disculpe caballero- comenzó dirigiéndose a Logan- ¿le importa si bailo una pieza con… la dama?- Logan giró la vista hacia el rostro furioso de la pelirroja, pero finalmente se alejó de ahí, dejándolos solos- vamos querida- murmuró el rubio, pasando su mano a la cintura de la chica, provocando un escalofrío que recorrió todo el cuerpo de la muchacha.

-deje de hablarme así- gruñó la chica soltándose de la mano del chico y retrocediendo un par de pasos, a lo que el chico rió

-¿es que acaso no bailarás conmigo?- murmuró alzando una ceja

-no creo lucir tan desesperada- rió la pelirroja sarcástica

-no es momento de armar escenas cariño, no creo que a tu padre le guste- respondió el rubio tomándola por el brazo y llevándola a la pista de baile

-y deje de llamarme así ¿quiere?-dijo entre dientes la pelirroja

-¿Cómo?... cariño- preguntó divertido mientras la tomaba de la cintura y comenzaba a desplazarla en la pista. Ginny se sintió más molesta por el cosquilleo que le provocaba la mano del rubio en su cintura que por su misma burla, aunque había decidido ignorarlo

-para usted soy la baronesa de Renfrew, Virgine…

- Weasley… la amante del duque de Godric ¿cierto?- terminó el rubio, a lo que la muchacha lo miró indignada y tratando de soltarse, pero la presión de las manos del rubio se lo impidieron- sé quien eres, cariño- rió

- le pido que deje de hablarme de esa manera- repitió muy molesta

-¿de que manera?- preguntó burlón; mientras la apretaba más contra él. Ginny se apartó un poco sintiéndose aturdida.

-con tanta confianza- señaló enfadada, reponiéndose - somos extraños después de todo, usted no me conoce y yo no lo conozco a usted-

-en ese caso permíteme presentarme- el chico se inclinó hasta que su boca estuvo a pocos centímetros del oído de la chica- soy Draco Malfoy, conde de Blackwell-

Ginny perdió completamente el habla y comenzó a palidecer sobremanera. Recordó que su padre había mencionado ese nombre varios días atrás, él comentó que el conde podría ser un pretendiente más para ella ya que (según su padre) tenía cierto interés en conocerla en cuanto escuchó que el barón buscaba marido para su hija. Pero ¿Por qué tenía que ser él?

El rubio la miraba complacido, como si la reacción de la muchacha lo alegrara mucho, y aún cuando continuaban bailando, la pelirroja seguía sin recuperar el habla.

-y dime…- comenzó de nuevo el hombre de manera tranquila, casi murmurando- ¿saben tus pretendientes de tus amoríos con el duque?-

-¿Qué?- habló por fin

-vamos, no puedes engañarme. Creo que comienzo a entender por qué has rechazado todas tus propuestas matrimoniales, me pregunto ¿que pensarían tus padres, si se enteraran?-

-usted no se los dirá ¿o si?- preguntó asustada; arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de sus palabras; había sonado culpable… como si en realidad fuera la querida del duque… y solo había sido un beso… ¡un maldito beso!

-eso depende- rió de nuevo- ¿sabes? Podrías librarte de la vergüenza de que tus pretendientes se enteren de tu "amor secreto" por el querido duque, si un hombre estuviera dispuesto a casarse contigo a pesar de conocer ese pequeño tropiezo en tu pasado-

-¿y ese hombre sería como usted?-la furia empezaba a dominarla; sentía que en cualquier momento golpearía a ese sujeto…

-¿y Por qué no?- comentó divertido- soy el único que sabe de lo tuyo con el duque-

-Eso debería considerarlo una ventaja- aclaró la pelirroja- pero no sé que le llevó a pensar semejante idea, mi relación con el duque no va más allá de una buena amistad- aclaró enfada y recalcando la última palabra

-no eres buena mintiendo cariño- rió el conde

-¿acaso está llamándome mentirosa?-

-si así te gusta llamarlo….- bromeó

-¡esto es el colmo!- Ginny volvió a forcejear y tratar de liberarse de los brazos del chico que solo le provocaban una sensación extraña que se mezclaba con la ira que en esos momentos sentía hacia él- ¡no le bastó insultarme en mi propia casa, sino que se toma el atrevimiento de ofenderme con semejante afirmación!-

-verdaderamente no puedes negarlo. Si eres feliz engañándote o simplemente ocultando la verdad es una elección tuya, pero los hechos hablan por si solos. Yo los vi. Y lo que vi en tu rostro en esos momentos fue algo completamente alejado de la amistad- Ginny no dejaba de mirarlo incrédula buscando en su mente una buena respuesta que lo hiciera callar y desistir de sus intentos de humillarla

-piénsalo- continuó el rubio- dudo que cualquier otro hombre acepte por esposa a una mujer que ha perdido su pureza. Te doy la oportunidad de que contraigas aquellas nupcias que llenarán a tus padres de gozo, con un hombre que te aceptará aún con aquel pequeño detalle-

-¿y por que piensa que accederé?- contestó desafiante mientras alzaba una ceja

-quizás por que no haya más opción, has rechazado a varios jóvenes, y el tiempo como los pretendientes se agotan-

La pelirroja lo miró sorprendida, reconociendo muy a su pesar, de que el rubio tenía la completa razón y que resultaba imposible aplazar su matrimonio por más tiempo. Bajó la mirada, buscando alguna solución, tratando de encontrar algo que responder y que pudiera hacer para evitar ese matrimonio arreglado.

-¿ves?- señaló el rubio orgulloso- tus opciones se acaban y te doy la oportunidad, no solo de arreglar tu situación matrimonial, sino de mantener intacto tu nombre. ¿o a caso esperas que cualquier otro hombre sea piadoso cuando descubra tu pequeño secreto?-

-aguarde- lo detuvo la chica-¿acaso trata de amenazarme?-

-claro que no- sonrió divertido- trato de mostrarte en la situación en la que te encuentras, y además te doy una solución a ella. Supongo que no será agradable si tu marido te encierra en un convento de por vida, acusada de adulterio-

-¡es usted una persona detestable!- chilló la chica- ¡le exijo que me suelte enseguida!- forcejeó sajándose de los brazos del rubio- ¡y escuche bien esto de una vez!- desafió molesta- ¡por que yo nunca accederé a sus peticiones, no tolero que además de tratarme como una cualquiera, me proponga tal barbaridad! ¡y además se atreve a amenazarme!-

-te repito- contestó serio- que te ofrezco una opción-

-¡nunca!- respondió mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con una mirada llena de rencor, después salió de ahí, procurando alejarse lo más posible del rubio y del pelinegro, que conversaba con unos invitados, acompañado de su esposa.

En la mente de Ginny había resentimiento en esos momentos, y más específicamente al sexo masculino. Cada vez comprendía menos la mentalidad de los hombres y filosofar acerca de ellos no le traería la solución a sus problemas. Y desgraciadamente sus problemas eran los hombres, pues pese a cargar en su conciencia sus sentimientos aún existentes por Harry, estaba aquel rubio que se había dedicado a torturarla toda la noche, y además aquellos hombres reunidos en el salón con el único propósito de conseguirla, como si ella fuera alguna especie de trofeo. Las nauseas comenzaban al recordar las miradas libidinosas de muchos de ellos, y de nuevo maldijo aquellos arreglos matrimoniales.

No había tiempo para el amor, nunca llegó a su puerta a tiempo y tendría que casarse con alguno de esos hombres que se encontraban ahí, esclavizarse de esa manera a algo que no deseaba era un verdadero tormento. Para su desgracia su tiempo había terminado y no tendría la clase de vida que siempre había planeado. La impotencia se apoderaba de ella a cada momento. La vida era cruel. Era su destino vivir de aquella manera, en la que no estaba segura que la felicidad predominara en aquella nueva vida que tenía el deber de seguir.

-¿Ginny?-la pelirroja se sobresaltó al escuchar que la llamaban. Alzó su colorado rostro hacia Ron, y miró con desconfianza la gran sonrisa que su hermano tenía.

Hace aproximadamente 20 minutos Ginny había salido del Gran Salón para calmar la furia que se había apoderado de ella; se había sentado en una banca que estaba el jardín y poco a poco se había calmado; dejándose cautivar por la mágica noche. No se le hacía raro que hubieran mandado a Ron a buscarla… pero si era muy extraño que él sonriera…

-¿Qué pasa, Ron?-preguntó entornando los ojos, y levantándose.

-Papá no cabe de la felicidad… hay dos grandes ofertas!-soltó Ron de golpe.

Ginny lo miro furibunda; sabiendo que se refería a propuestas de matrimonio. –Yo…-

Pero Ginny no pudo terminar la frase por que Ron la agarró del brazo y la llevó hasta el Gran Salón. Justo al entrar se encontró con su padre muy sonriente mientras estrechaba la mano del conde de Blackwell; que alzó su mirada gris hacia ella y torció su boca en una odiosa sonrisa al ver que ella palidecía.

-No me digas que él hizo una propuesta de matrimonio-balbuceó Ginny aferrándose al brazo de su hermano que ahora la veía preocupado.

-Si-

-¿Y quién hizo la otra?-el aire comenzaba a faltarle; mientras rezaba por que Sir Logan hubiera hecho la otra oferta…

-Sir Peter…-

Ginny palideció aún más mientras clavaba sus uñas en el brazo de Ron. Sir Peter era un hombre de alrededor 65 años con demasiado morbo para su edad.

-Hija…-la llamó su padre; Ginny se acercó hasta donde su padre y el Conde conversaban; empezando a sentir nauseas… su padre había dicho que le conseguiría marido… y ese era el último baile que realizaban para ese fin…-¿Estás bien?... te veo pálida…-Ginny logró embozar una sonrisa ignorando el brillo de burla en los ojos del rubio.

-Estoy bien…-

-el Conde de Blackwell me comentaba acerca de una conversación muy interesante que tuvo contigo…-Sir Arthur no dejaba de sonreír lo cual preocupaba aún más Ginny.

-¿Eso dijo? A mí no me pareció…-murmuró Ginny entornando los ojos.

-En verdad me alegra que se lleven tan bien-chilló su padre ignorando el comentario de su hija, la tomó del brazo y la acercó a el rubio-los dejo conversar en paz-y se fue dejando a Ginny enojada y a Draco riendo burlescamente.

-No se que le haya hecho a mi padre… pero no me importa su propuesta… tengo muchas más…-lo enfrentó la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo la de Sir Peter?-se burló el rubio- ¿prefieres a ese viejo degenerado que a mí? No ofendas mi ego, por favor-el sarcasmo en sus palabras sólo provocó más furia en la pelirroja que abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin saber que decir.

-preferiría a un cerdo antes que usted-dijo al fin mirándolo con odio-Acéptelo… no quiero nada de usted, y mucho menos el matrimonio, NUNCA,.-dijo antes de darle la espalda y salir al patio de nuevo.

Se empezaba a alejar de la casa, cuando unos fuertes brazos la hicieron girar de golpe. Los ojos del rubio relampagueaban cuando la acercó a él bruscamente poniendo sus manos en las caderas de la joven-¿Sabes? Me estoy cansando de escuchar tantos "nunca" de tu boca, cariño-murmuró contra su boca. La pelirroja tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, sin embargo su cuerpo empezó a temblar involuntariamente cuando el rubio comenzó a besarla con una terrible furia. Trato de resistirse en vano, y después de unos segundos subió sus manos, que hasta el momento tenía sobre el pecho del rubio, hasta su cuello; sus cuerpos se pegaron aún más y la pelirroja respondía con vehemencia a los besos del rubio; se olvido de todo, se olvido que "odiaba" al tipo que estaba besando, se olvido de que hace apenas unos minutos le había dicho que no quería nada de él, se olvido de que era una dama y que no debía dar ese tipo de besos…

Pero en ese momento no le importó que el rubio reclamara su boca con la lengua, ni que acariciara su trasero mientras la besaba como nunca lo habían hecho. Después el beso empezó a tornarse tierno, provocando que la pelirroja se estremeciera cuando el rubio murmuró sobre sus labios que "lo aceptará"

Varios minutos después el rubio subió sus manos hasta estrecharle la cintura y separó sus bocas lentamente; sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas y Draco la miraba intensamente a los ojos.-Para no querer nada de mí, aceptas demasiado bien mis besos.-se burló; Ginny ni siquiera se pudo enojar, estaba demasiado sorprendida, sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba y un hormigueo bastante agradable recorría su espalda-Ya veremos si no te casas conmigo-dijo, le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y se fue; dejando a la joven sola y confundida.

Aquella noche, la pelirroja no pudo conciliar el sueño por más que lo intentaba. Mil cosas bombardeaban su cabeza y las palabras del rubio daban vueltas en su mente una y otra vez dejándola cada vez más confundida sobre lo que debía hacer.

Pensó en ese extraño hombre por un rato, nunca había conocido a una persona tan petulante, altanera, arrogante y molesta como él, y además atrevido. Se atrevió a amenazarla, a hablarle y tratarla como una ramera. La había besado… y lo peor era que ella había respondido a sus besos. Le hizo una propuesta de matrimonio por conveniencia, tratando de chantajearla para que aceptara sintiéndose atrapada y sin salida. Pero no le funcionaría, aunque fuera un conde; ella no se casaría con él. Jamás.

-no sé cuales sean tus fines conde de Blackwell, pero no obtendrás nada de mi- pensó en voz alta dirigiendo su vista hacia la ventana de su habitación

Al fin el último baile había terminado, y al parecer, la mejor oferta había venido de parte del conde y un remolino de confusiones asaltaban la mente de Ginny. El conde era un hombre muy bien parecido, lo admitía, pero con un carácter muy engañoso y extraño que la dejó pensando durante mucho tiempo mientras daba vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Para ella era un hecho que lo vería de nuevo muy pronto y quizás la razón principal sería la fecha de la boda.

"Tal vez no me queda otra salida que casarme con él, pero nunca me le entregaré. Eso jamás:" pensó antes de caer completamente dormida.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eso es todo por ahora chicos y chicas, lo hicimos lo más largo que pudimos tomando en cuenta los miles de obstáculos que precisamente atrasaron tanto la actualización, y que casualmente tienen que ver con la escuela, pero por su apoyo, muchas gracias.

Reviews:

Danny Suemy.- amiga, muchísimas gracias por tu review, de verdad que alivio saber que te gustara tanto, por que ya ves las fumadas que luego pueden salir del alma sin darse cuenta, pero me alegró saber que ahora no me ocurrió jajajajaja. Espero que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando.

Solamente yo.- muchas gracias por tu review. Que bueno que te haya gustado y esperamos que así siga siendo.

Cinderella.mOn.- de nuevo las disculpas por el retraso, pero hicimos lo que pudimos por hacerlo lo más pronto posible. De verdad esperamos que continúes leyendo y esperamos ver más reviews tuyos. Gracias.

Xenia.- muchas gracias por tus comentarios, esperamos de verdad que el capítulo te haya gustado y queremos seguir conociendo tus opiniones.

Wichoo.- gracias amiga por tu apoyo! .. y esperamos que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y ya sabes que te aprecio y quiero mucho!! esper y hablemos pronto.. y asi te presento a Scandra

Evy Potter.- al fin volvimos con la segunda parte de la historia, aquí se muestra un poco más sobre Draco y lo que pasó entre él y Ginny, pero las demás dudas se irán aclarando conforme avance el capítulo, el chiste es irlo descubriendo en cada avance. Gracias.

Armella Potter.- Malfoy´s red-haired lover significa: la novia o amante pelirroja de Malfoy. Si, sé que es un poco largo pero cuando lo pensé me gustó mucho y decidí llamarme así, sorry por los problemas para escribirlo. Y por otro lado, muchas gracias por tu review y tu opinión, es muy valiosa, muchas gracias.

Leodyn.- muchas gracias por tus comentarios sobre la historia, y en cuanto a tu duda, ninguna es catalana, pero unas amistades si lo son, por eso la dedicatoria. Ahora te podemos agregar a la lista para las dedicatorias en catalá. Cuídate mucho y muchas gracias.

Isabella Riddle.- Valery dice: que estas locaa como que ginny niña?? leee bieeeen.. jajajaja tkm y espero que todo ande bien. Muchas gracias por leer y esperamos verte prontooo.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARON REVIEW, ESPERAMOS VOLVER PRONTO CON LE SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO.


End file.
